


The Marvelous Misadventures of the Marauders and the Muggleborns

by loveliesinwakanda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveliesinwakanda/pseuds/loveliesinwakanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of 'what-if' scenarios based around the idea of Hermione Granger being born a few decades earlier and her relationship with the Marauders and Lily Evans. All chapters will be independent from each other unless stated otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lily and Hermione Become Lil and 'Mione

Third Year, 1973

Hermione had never really had a nickname. Well, at least not a positive one. She got “that bushy haired one” in her elementary school a few times, then “freak” a few more times for staying inside during recess to try to talk to the teacher about the lesson. She hadn’t really minded much, in fact she preferred it to the horrible mispronunciation of her name. Her name was her name, and she would rather be called such. She was given the name for a reason.

Lily had never had a nickname period, her name was short enough as it was. Aside from the pet names her parents would sometimes refer her to with great affection, she was just Lily. Every once in awhile she wished she had one, but not enough to do anything about it. She liked her name. She just wished someone would call her something more… personal.

The pair of friends were both intelligent enough to know a nickname was not that important in the grand scheme of things. However, the Marauders were not so sure.

…..

Hermione was at the Gryffindor table before breakfast with Lily, both having a lovely conversation on the different magic spells before their test later that day.

“Raparo?”

“Fixes broken objects and works on most items, though their are some magical exceptions. Created in 1754 by Orabella Nuttley.”

Hermione chuckled softly before uttering to the girl’s quizzical look. “The magical duct tape, if you will.”

Hermione felt a person sitting roughly to her left side, mentally sighing as she did. Lily tensed to her right, already preparing to roll her eyes at the boys. You’d think they would get a hint by now, neither of the girls were particularly interested in being an accomplice to a prank. Hermione turned to see the heir of Black and one other Gryffindor boy setting himself up to the soon-to-be feast, though Black looked a little more confused than usual.

“What’s duck tape?”

Lily chuckled, causing pumpkin juice to dribble out of her mouth. “Duck tape?”

James winced. “Whatever it is, doesn’t sound like something a duck would enjoy. Those little things can be rather nasty! Once I tried to feed some a bit of bread because I saw it in a muggle movie last Summer with Wormtail and-!”

Hermione dropped her book to cover her mouth as she laughed. “It has nothing to do with ducks. It’s duct tape. It a piece of material with a very strong sticky side. A lot of muggles use it to fix things that break.”

Sirius’s expression took on one of horror, like she had just said that he should marry Snape. “And you use that on ducks?”

James took on the same look looking between Hermione and his beloved Lily. “How could you two! And here we thought you were goody-goody!”

“It has nothing to do with ducks!” Lily shrieked in a voice a tad shy of being heard from the Pitch. A few eyes shot to her, causing her to sink in her seat a tad.

“What has to nothing to do with ducks, duck?” Remus questioned as he and Peter finally arrived. They both looked rushed, as if sleeping in caused them more panic than it was worth in the morning. They took their places opposite the two Muggleborns, clearly seeing scarlet form on Lily’s cheeks.

Lily frowned. “Don’t call me ‘duck’. It’s weird. And we were talking about duct ta-.”

“Don’t like duck than?” Sirius quickly asked. “How about bird? Love? Darling?”

Lily physically cringed at the names from his lips. They sounded foreign. “How about just Lily.”

“Ah, but Lily that’s far too normal for you.” James remarked offhandedly. “So are those, to be perfectly honest. Sorry, Pads.”

“Lily flower?”

“Lilybud?”

Sirius and James continued back and forth, getting odder and odder with every turn (Lily swore she wear “Lily-lad” in there). The girls eventually moved on, offering to quiz Remus and Peter for the test as four heads were better than one. They had moved on from the history of spells to the effects of them when Peter’s hiccuping started affecting the answers a bit.

“Peter, you pronounce the a with an ‘ah’ and a hard e.” Lily patiently corrected, though she seemed to be annoyed by the five time his hiccups messed with the session.

“I’m sorry, Lil-” He frowned. “...y.”

James and Sirius paused, turning to the mousey boy.

“What did you just say Peter?”

He looked around, afraid he had said something wrong unknowingly. “I said sorry to Lily.”

“Yes,” Sirius stated while smiling. “But you didn’t call her Lily! You called her Lil.”

James turned to his friend. “How the hell did we miss ‘Lil’?”

Lily shook her head. “Oh no. No, you lot will not refer to me as ‘Lil’ on purpose. It is a… it’s a-.” Lily paused trying to think of a negative to associate the new name with, but came up empty. She glanced at Hermione for help.

“It’s short for little?” she offered, her voice going up a little at the end.

Remus shrugged. “No offense, Lil, but you are a little on the short side.”

“Don’t you join in too!”

“So it’s decided!” James announced loudly. “Henceforth, you shall be known to us four good gentlemen as Lil.” Hermione laughed as Lily seemed to be arguing over being annoyed and accepting it as the boys would probably never change their mind on the matter. They were nothing if not persistent, especially James.

A little banter between James and Lily later the food arrived on the table, much to everyone's delight. None of them seemed to want to waste time that could otherwise be spent eating the biscuits and eggs that were spread out before them. The only exception being when something Peter needed was across the table, just out of reach. He couldn’t very well lean over the table to grab it and he wanted some of it before Sirius got it all, to hell with manners!

“ ‘Mione,” The boy called, half eaten food making his usual perfect pronunciation of her name impaired. “Can you pass me the biscuits?”

The other boys paused, a glint in their eyes as they turned to Hermione.

She groaned. “No.” She handed Peter the food slowly, not even making eye contact with him or the others.

“Gotta admit it’s catchy, ‘Mione.” Sirius laughed before winking at her.

Lily smirked at her. “That’s what you get for letting them get away with Lil so easily.”

“Shut it.” she snapped back, while fighting a smile on her face. “Or I’ll have some duct tape flown in specifically with your name on it.”

“ ‘Mione, no!”

“Think of those poor ducks!”


	2. Sugar Quills and Excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late night study session goes from chocolate cards to a mini panic attack for Remus. Well, Hermione is brilliant. He should have seen it coming.

Sixth year, 1976

Remus stopped for a long moment. Breathing, talking, eating, functioning at all like a normal wizard, everything stopped. Had he just imagined it or-?

“I’m sorry, ‘Mione. What was that?” He finally managed to choke out, making the girl look up from her chocolate frog card (she always seemed to get Rowena for some reason). She couldn’t have said what he thought she said, there was no way! He had been so careful, unless Padfoot had let it sleep to her- He was going to duct tape that dog's muzzle shut!

Hermione reached for another sugar quill, they were munching on Honeydukes they had bought earlier that day as they worked on the Transfiguration essay due next week. “I mean, I’m not wrong am I? You’re gonna have difficulty working on it next week so we should get it done either tonight or tomorrow.”

Was Remus being too suspicious of her? Maybe he wasn’t giving enough credit to the boys, maybe they told her his aunt was sick or some other relative passed. Surely Hermione would have mentioned something prior, confronted him after class or something like that. She was waaaay too calm to be talking about his… furry little problem.

“Oh, the boys told you about my aunt?” Remus pushed, trying to show concern in his voice as he turned his gaze back to his theories on becoming an animagus. He halfheartedly grabbed a jelly bean before smirking slightly when vomit flavor didn’t come.

He gaze flashed up when he heard her snort. “Yeah, you’re aunt. You may want to come up with another excuse soon. I’m pretty sure half the school thinks your aunt has no life outside of Mungos.”

“Eh-Excuse?” He tried to look hurt, he swears to Merlin he did! But, whenever Hermione gave him that look he ended up caving. It was half the reason the others stopped getting him involved with pranks until the day of, long after the perfect prefect could stop them.

“Yes, excuse.” She sighed, popping the sugar quill out of her mouth before looking at him blankly. “I know. So does Lily, and before you ask no one told us. We worked it out for ourselves. We make an intelligent pair y’know?”

Remus reminded himself to shut his mouth, the sound of his mother warning him about flies echoed in his mind. “And… you’re okay with it?”

She pulled a face. “Why wouldn’t I be? You can’t help it and you’re still Remus.”

“How long did you know?”

“Hm… About third year?”

“That was three years ago, and you never said-!” 

Hermione had to physically cover his mouth to keep him from continuing. “It wasn’t exactly something you easily bring up, besides we weren’t as close then as we are now.” 

When he raised an eyebrow she rolled her eyes before going on. “Look, you’ve always been there for Lily and I when it comes to the blood purity thing. You and the other boys have gotten detentions over pranking them for calling either of us mudbloods,” Remus’s hands formed fists at the word. “We aren’t ditching you because of something you can’t control.”

When she was done she slowly moved her hand from his mouth, as if she were backing away from a bomb in one of those old muggle movies.

“Thank you.” He finally said, as she started chewing on the sugar quill again before looking over her notes.

“No problem. One suggestion though, run your news excuses through me. Your poor aunt is gonna get swamped with questions at graduation next year.”


End file.
